Her Blue Eyes
by kennethO'connor
Summary: Obito is unknowingly transported to the past by his ancestor Indra. He's given a second chance to live out his life without the influence of Madara. With tensions high between his family and village, he is forced to choose a side while craving peace in the shinobi world.
1. Chapter 1

Sounds of a machine being used for life-support sounded throughout the room. A young Obito Uchiha was being kept on life-support after half of his body was crushed by a boulder, leading to him being stuck inside of a cave-in. When the Uchiha Clan went out to recover the teens body for a proper burial, they found that he was alive beneath the rubble and in a bed. He was found with a white substance attached to half of his body which seemed to have been keeping him alive the entire time.

He was in the room by himself, unconscious and unaware of his surroundings, however inside of his head he was having a clear dialogue.

Everything was dark, and the only thing he could see was himself.

"It isn't often that I get to talk to some of you." Said a voice in the shadows.

Obito looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

A man materialized before him with pale skin, brown hair, and coal black eyes. His clothing was unlike any he'd seen before.

"You don't feel like talking do you? I guess that's reasonable, but you won't have another chance to speak with me so I suggest you use this chance wisely." Said the man as he activated his Sharingan.

"Your eyes..you're an Uchiha as well?" Asked Obito.

The man nodded.

"Yes, but I need to make this quick so listen carefully."

Obito nodded, signalling for him to continue.

"You were meant to die then, when you were crushed by the boulder. Once your teammates left you, I was able to take control of your eyes and activate an ability that was innate in you and your emotions which allowed you to pass through the boulders and into a hideout. While you were there, someone in particular took the initiative to heal you and attach a substance to your body that would heal you completely." Indra explained.

"Thank you, I guess? Exactly what do you want though?" Asked Obito.

"What I want is for you to bring order and morals to the shinobi world, as you live you will see things that happen that would normally incite anger and fear from a civilian but a sense of normalcy from a shinobi. That needs to change if the world is to get any better. Isn't your dream to save the world? You told that other child that saving you meant saving the world, so I did just that and I expect you to follow through on your statement." Said the man.

"You want me to save the world? How can I do that with half of my body crushed.." Muttered Obito.

"The substance should return your limbs." Replied the man.

"Well, I'd like to regain consciousness. Is that all you have to say to me?" Asked Obito.

The man nodded as he turned into a sort of spectral spirit and began to cling to Obito's body.

-X-

"How extraordinary.." Said the voice of a man who's voice wasn't all that welcoming.

Obito awoke and sat upright in the bed that he was laid in.

His eyes shifted to the man next to him. Orochimaru.

Obito never liked the creepy fucker, especially after the incident where he asked Mikoto to use some of her blood for testing. He was obviously after the secrets of the Uchiha Clan, something that could not be given to an outsider who didn't have a child within the clan. The door opened and Fugaku walked in, and immediately he and Orochimaru entered into some banter that ended with Orochimaru leaving the room.

Obito simply looked at Fugaku. Fugaku and Obito weren't very close at all since Fugaku was busy. Obito didn't have a close bond with anyone in the clan besides the elderly, but that wasn't enough for him.

"So you've fully recovered huh?" Asked Fugaku, pulling a chair from under the table next to Obito's bed.

Obito nodded, and gasped when he realized he was seeing from two eyes. He moved his right hand up to his eyes and stared at the white substance the man had told him about.

"We had your teammate give back his eye. I wasn't sure as to whether they were truly your wishes or not, and due to the Sharingan belonging to the clan, I-

"You don't have to explain. I'm well aware." Replied Obito.

Fugaku nodded.

"I know we haven't spoken often, but I'm glad to see that you're alright and that the clan has sent their wishes to you. The letters are over there if you want to read them. Once you recover completely, I have some things to talk to you about." Said Fugaku as he got up from his seat.

Obito nodded and waved his hand as the older man exited the room.

The young Uchiha noticed the slight look of surprise on the older mans face when Obito told him that he understood why the eye was returned. People and his clan as a whole knew him as some ignorant kid who didn't understand what it meant to be a shinobi or the politics of a shinobi clan. He thought of himself that way too until the incident with the boulder. He came extremely close to dying and then losing his shinobi career.

The experience had subconsciously made him more mature and appreciative of what he had.

Speaking of appreciating what he had..Obito sat up and walked to the table that had all of the letters on it.

When he opened them, most of them were from the elderly in the Uchiha Clan and some from Konoha in general. The last few were from Minato, Rin, Kushina, Mikoto, and one from Itachi? Obito shrugged and started to read through the notes and smiled, realizing how much people cared about him. It seemed like coming near death was a good wake-up call for people who care about you.

Once he got to Rin's note he subconsciously activated his Sharingan and began to read. Every word in the letter was burning into his memory forever, which Obito considered to be a heavenly ability of the Sharingan.

She went on and on about how she was glad that he saved her and that she was silly to have never noticed his feelings, the rest was just a bunch of rambling. He figured she was just so elated to know that he was still alive after giving his life to save her and Kakashi. Obito sighed with satisfaction and hesitated to put her note down to read the next one which was from Kushina.

The note was fiery and full of concern. Kushina usually showed her affection through physical interaction, which tends to be more violent than affectionate but caring nonetheless. Kushina went on and on about how proud she was of him and that...she was pregnant and wanted her son to be just like him? Obito was sure that all of this was a dream but if it were, his Sharingan would have alerted him of it.

He then went on to open Mikoto's. Despite being relatives by some means, Obito didn't know anything about her beyond the fact that she took care of him when he was a baby and that she was the wife of the clan head. Obito opened the note and read it while imagining the soft voice of the woman.

 _'Dear Obito. I know you and I aren't the closest of people, and that you don't have any people in the family that are close to you at all. Despite that, I want to say that I'm proud of you, I'm proud of you for not abandoning your teammate and I'm proud of you for not being fearful when fighting the enemy. Use your Sharingan well, it's gift that I don't want you to be reckless with. Get well and I hope to see to you soon.'_

Obito placed the note back on the table and lied back on the bed.

"Finally...people who care."

-X-

Four months passed and Obito was finally released from the hospital. Some members of the police force came to get him; Tekka and Inabi. They were both his friends when they were little, but his path in the shinobi corps and their path in the police force split them up for some time. The three would talk and make jokes while Obito was in the hospital as they visited. Rin and Kakashi visited every now and then but mostly when Obito was asleep. All in all, he was just happy to be out of the hospital.

When they arrived to the Uchiha area of the village, people there were giving him stares. As if he were some ghost back from the dead. Obito did in fact look very different; he had gotten less chubbier, making his jaw much more square and defined, and his hair had gotten much longer, reaching his waist.

"You look a little like you know who." Inabi said.

Obito didn't know what the hell Inabi was talking about. Who is this "who" person?

Obito rose his eyebrow which caused Inabi to give him an incredulous look.

"Madara." Inabi whispered.

"Why're you whispering his name..this is Uchiha territory, we have every right to say his name. He's our ancestor." Said Tekka.

From the way Tekka said it, it seemed like the village and the clan were at odds. It had always been that way, but Obito's talent for perception hadn't caught it yet. Or it was probably the fact that he didn't want to believe that somehow, the two groups of people that he loved; Konoha and the Uchiha, were at each others throats. Ever since his predecessor; Madara Uchiha, had taken control of the Nine-Tails with the Sharingan, there had always been a fear around the world of the Uchiha Clan. Sadly, even the Hidden Leaf Village itself feared the clan and watched it closely.

On many occasions, people in the upper echelons of the leaf demanded that the Uchiha shared the secrets of the Sharingan with them. Naturally Fugaku refused the demand due to the law that was placed by the Second Hokage to protect clans if their powers were ever coveted by people in the village. Obito just hoped that the village would outgrow the fear of him and his clans' lineage.

After being walked home, Obito thanked his cousins and went inside to wash his clothes and cook a nice afternoon meal. After his clothes were finally fresh and ready he took a shower and got dressed as a kage-bunshin took care of his food for him. Speaking of, Obito realized that the shadow clone barely took much stamina or chakra from him at all.

 _'Whatever this substance is, it has physical properties that are outstanding. They're probably on the same level of Kushina's physical prowess.'_ Obito thought.

After getting dressed in a plain navy blue shirt and grey pants Obito heard a knock on the door as he went down the steps to eat. After mumbling about how "bull-shit" it was to have to answer the door when he was about to eat, he opened the door which revealed his older cousin Mikoto Uchiha.

Her face was as he remembered. Innocent, ignorant, blissfully ignorant to be specific. Obito had a talent of reading people like a book which he found to be very useful. He could tell that Mikoto was mostly a pretty-face and not much more. Sure she was a nice, loving, caring, and understanding woman, but she still lacked a sort of knowledge that Obito could feel in others, which repelled him.

It didn't help that the woman was fairly beautiful, only making him believe that her personality was vain and shallow.

"Did ya need something?" Asked Obito, chewing his food with a bowl in his left hand a fork in his right.

"Ah...Obito, ever the different one. Using western utensils again?" Asked Mikoto.

After Obito swallowed he nodded and allowed her to come in.

Mikoto sat down at the table, finding the chair to be fairly uncomfortable. She supposed it was normal due to Obito being an orphan and being used to everything in his house, along with the fact that she had gotten a little _too_ used to the main-house lifestyle of lavish living. She was a shinobi though...a jonin to be specifc, a little chair wouldn't lay her out.

Obito sat across from her.

"You want something to eat?" Asked Obito.

"Ah..no, it's fine. I ate before I came here." Said Mikoto.

"Fugaku get's off at nine o'clock, there's no way you made food before then. Itachi eats lunch at the academy and you're the only one there by yourself. You should eat." Said Obito.

Mikoto was a little taken aback by Obito's blunt approach. Most members of the clan had tons of respect for her, not that she cared for respect anyways. He seemed much more familiar with her.

Obito made a plate of food for her to eat with and she commented about how much easier it was to eat with a fork than with chopsticks. After she finished eating Obito asked her to cut to the chase and tell her what she wanted. She felt like she was walking on little Obito eggshells with how blunt the kid was.

"The clan is having a meeting in the next four hours, Fugaku-sama is getting off early for the rally." Mikoto explained.

"Oh. Is this about our problems with the village?" Asked Obito.

Mikoto simly nodded.

"I guess your friends from the police force told you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Exactly _what_ is this all about anyways? How long as this been going on and why didn't I know before?" Asked Obito.

"Ever since the other founder of the village, Madara Uchiha, rebelled against the village using the power of the Nine-tails, the world and specifically Konoha has been afraid of us for decades now. Recently they've been calling Fugaku into the meeting chambers, suggesting that he reveal the secrets of the Sharingan to them and all of it's abilities. The elders have also been pushing for us to be relocated to a corner of the village where we can be watched, _closely_."

"How has the clan been responding to that?" Asked Obito.

"Everyone's upset. Combined with some members of the force being arrogant and reckless with their power, the village is being given good reason to fear us. We've remained loyal to them for a long time, our mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, and orphans have all given their lives for the village, only to get this sort of treatment in return. The clan has tried keeping this secret from the members they consider too loyal to the village." Replied Mikoto.

"And if I'm one of those village-loyalists, why would you tell me all about this?" Obito asked.

"It's obvious. The clan views you as a more valuable member now that you have the Sharingan. I know that it sounds heartless, inconsiderate, and even lacking in kinship, but the clan views the Sharingan as a binding ability to the clan. Once you have it, the clan can't afford running the risk of you joining forces with the leaf." Said Mikoto.

Obito simply stared, but just like him Mikoto was an Uchiha and could read his expressions just like he could read hers. He was understanding her explanation.

"You don't have a choice in coming to this meeting." She stated with a blank expression.

-X-

For the first time ever, Obito learned about the stone tablet under the Nakano Shrine. It could be unlocked by simply using a handsign while having your Sharingan activated. The seal was a donation from the Uzumaki Clan to the Uchiha's when the Uzumaki formed an alliance with the leaf. It was so ironic that after all of this progress, the Uchiha were about to pull out.

It would be a big blow to Konoha if the Uchiha left.

When he entered the meeting, he never realized that such a huge room was underground. The room was perfect for the clan, which had at least 310 members and 270 shinobi. He didn't personally know which members were shinobi or civilians besides the typical Jonin flak uniform.

He took a seat in the front row due to him being early and saw a stone tablet before him.

He instantly realized how impossible it was for him to read but his thoughts were interrupted by the silent movement of people entering the meeting place. Having never been to a meeting, Obito thought that meetings were usually full of talking before the speech began but it didn't happen that way. There was a sort of reverence being shown by everyone in the room.

When everyone finally sat down, Fugaku walked onto the pulpit from some hidden curtain nearby.

Silence ensued until the brown haired man cleared his voice and projected it.

"The clan has decided to plan a military coup' against the Hidden Leaf."


	2. Chapter 2

"I and the other upper clan leaders have decided to plan a military coup' against the Hidden Leaf." Said Fugaku.

The other Uchiha's in the room were muttering among one another while Obito was completely shocked. This meant war between his clan and the village. His best friend Kakashi, his love Rin, and his sensei's family would be caught up in the mix of it all. Fighting against his village went against everything he was taught concerning the Will-Of-Fire and the other philosophies of Konoha's shinobi.

After all the quiet talking settled down, Obito meekly rose his hand. What the hell was he doing? Did he want the whole clan at his doorstep tonight?

"Obito? You have questions right? Save them for after the meeting." Fugaku said.

Obito shook his head.

"Fugaku-sama I insist that this is really important." Said Obito.

Luckily for Obito, Fugaku was in a relatively okay mood in contrast to other times he's spoken with the older man. Fugaku sighed and nodded, allowing Obito to speak. Other Uchiha's began to mutter and whisper among one another when Obito stood up to speak.

His heart almost fell through his ass.

"A lot of Uchiha's have really important people to them outside the clan, and on top of that, how would we defeat all of the shinobi in Konoha? If we stage a coup', anyone would be able to notice right away, and if it fails, we'd be outnumbered by 10 to 1. My sensei is the Yellow Flash and killed 1,000 men in mere seconds, the Sharingan isn't enough to stop him from ending the coup as quickly as it starts." Said Obito, slightly trembling in nervousness.

Other Uchiha's voiced their agreement with Obito. In their anger, they missed key details that would derail their plan. Other Uchiha's disagreed. They were far too prideful to realize the flaw in their plan.

Fugaku folded his arms and nodded. Inside the man was surprised that Obito was smart enough to figure something out that quickly.

"I suppose you're right..is that all Obito?" Asked Fugaku.

The Uchiha quickly nodded and sat back down, feeling chills run through his body as he felt the eyes of every person in the clan peering through his back. Due to his new appearance of a scarred face, long hair, and white paste all over the right half of his body, Obito was sort of like a zoo exhibit to the clan. The thought of that made him fume a little. The fact that he gave up his own eye was covered up by the clan's elders and any information entailing Kakashi having a Sharingan was destroyed in order to preserve Obito's reputation in the clan, so thankfully he only had the reputation of being a failure on his back rather than that of a failure and a traitor.

Fugaku then went on, explaining how the coup had to be as bloodless as can be. The clan and it's leaders beneath Fugaku all agreed to plan this for the next few years, as it would be difficult to enact the coup with only a month or two's time of planning. Nearing the end of the meeting, one of the elders of the clan came forward and explained that in order to ensure a number strength among the Uchiha, more children would need to be had by the clan.

That also meant that the clans' active shinobi would have to take much more expensive missions in order to take care of so many children being born into the clan.

Obito sighed, thinking about having to take dangerous missions and also being forced to have a bunch of kids in the near future.

 _'What an enormous drag'._ Thought Obito.

The meeting ended and due to sitting at the front he had to wait a while for everyone to leave the meeting hall. So much for being punctual for once.

-X-

Danzo sat on his throne within the Root hideout in the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village. His reports showed that the Uchiha had been meeting quite often recently. He viewed them as a threat and nothing more. The power of the Sharingan is a useful tool but also a liability. No shinobi since Hashirama Senju had been born with the inherent talent necessary to defeat the Uchiha Clan.

Everyone else had to work their butts off in order to contend with their natural battle prowess.

"Sooner or later the Uchiha will have to be dealt with." Said Danzo to himself.

Getting up from his seat, Danzo decided that having a meeting with the Hokage would be useful.

-X-

Obito woke up, and got ready for the day. Today was his first meeting with the team in a while, and apparently they had a mission as well. He rubbed the crust out of his eyes, realizing that his goggles were gone after so long. They were meant to protect his eyes until he got the Sharingan, so he figured they weren't needed anymore. He then opened his closet, realizing his clothes were gone.

That's right, they were removed when they found him at the cave-in most likely.

Obito decided to put on a navy blue high-collared Uchiha shirt with his typical long grey pants, foot-wraps, and shinobi sandals. When he walked out of the house to leave the Uchiha's district, the people outside had a new respect for him. Only a select few Uchiha's awakened the Sharingan. If he remembered correctly, only sixty Uchiha's had the Sharingan and with his new pair, that made sixty-one.

Having the Sharingan was a sign of strong genes and ancestry which helped the status of any male or female Uchiha in the mating game.

Obito smiled at that, the only one he wanted was Rin.

When Obito arrived at the training grounds, he realized how early he was. He guessed there was a first time for everything right? Time passed and no one showed up, so Obito decided to sit under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree and rest.

-X-

"Do Uchiha's really sleep under cherry-blossoms? It seems out of character." Said a fiery redhead, poking at the cheeks of young Obito.

Obito's eyes instantly shot open, glowing red. With speed that Kushina could hardly read, he already had her pinned to the ground with his face extremely closed to hers. It made her blush to be that close to a man's face. To Kushina's dismay the young boy let go of her and his eyes were obsidian by the time she finished dusting herself off to look at Obito.

"Kushina-san? Good morning to you..?" Obito said awkwardly.

Kushina clasped her hands together while her cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

"Obito, it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon. You've been asleep for some time now sweetheart. Your team is at work right now handling a mission, according to them, they needed time before they could talk to you again." Said Kushina.

Obito narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Where's Minato-sensei?" Asked Obito.

"He went on a mission recently, top secret as well. It more than likely has something to do with the war." Replied Kushina.

Obito placed his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Can you take me to my team?" Obito asked.

Kushina nodded and shunshined them to the location of Team 7.

-X-

Obito and Kushina arrived at the moving company in Konoha. Apparently the team was helping people move. Obito and Kushina entered the shop and were greeted by the shop owner. He told them where the team was and they went up stairs to meet Kakashi and Rin. Obito, sensing the chakra of his teammates opened a door to his left and was greeted with a lovely sight.

Rin was there.

Eh..Bakashi was there too.

His female teammates eyes went somber as she slowly walked toward him and hugged him. If he didn't know any better he'd say that tears were coming down her cheek. His other teammate simply waved with his signature "everything will be fine" eye-smile.

However, Obito sensed another presence and looked to the left in the room. There was a woman trying to keep the boxes stacked but she was unable to as they all fell. Obito returned Rin's hug and they exchanged pleasantries. The team explained the mission to Obito and he then went over to the woman who struggled with the boxes.

The woman wore a pink skirt and black shoes, she also wore a camo printed jacket. Due to walking behind the woman he saw her quite buxom..rear-end. As the woman heard him approaching she turned around and looked him dead in the eyes. Sharingan met ocean blue.

Obito's eyes were subconsciously activated when he saw the woman. Her face..God, it was far more beautiful that Rin's. It was so damn innocent. The woman's light-brown hair was up in a very odd bun with braids surrounding it, and her breasts were slightly perking in her shirt. The woman began to step back from Obito before he realized his Sharingan was activated without his own initiative. The image of the woman's face was burned into his memory permanently due to the Sharingan.

Obito's eyes faded back to coal black as he placed his hands out in a calming gesture.

"Sorry Obasan, I just..had a little surprise there." He said awkwardly.

"What do you mean by that?" The woman asked, her voice was as soft and submissive as that of an angel.

"Ah Obito, ever the clumsy one even after getting those eyes huh?" Said Kushina, ruffling the hair of the young boy.

"Sorry Ma'am, this is the third helper on team seven, his name is Obito Uchiha." Said Kushina.

The woman looked at Obito for a bit then stuck out her hand. Obito was reluctant to use his right arm due to the substance on his hand but shook her hand nonetheless. The woman smiled, showing her oddly perfect top teeth but crooked bottom teeth. For some reason, Obito still found this woman to be the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth.

"Hello, my name is Ai Kazahana." Said the woman.

"Obito Uchiha" Replied Obito.

The two further introduced themselves and then Obito joined in on helping the team. Once six o'clock hit, the mission was finally over. Kakashi went home by himself, but Rin had other plans. Once her and Obito left the building, she asked him to go to Ichiraku's, however Obito said he wasn't hungry and would much rather go on a stroll near the Naka River.

After eating they went to the Uchiha district and walked along the banks of the River. Rin felt a little uncomfortable at first when they entered the Uchiha district; the eyes of the people were all on her and worse yet some of those eyes were that of the Sharingan. Once they got to the other end of the district and walked along the banks she got to see all of the small shrines built along the area.

"Obito." Said Rin, causing Obito to raise an eyebrow.

"I know I've said it before but I feel like I can't say it enough; Thank You." Said the brown haired girl.

"When we were little, you were always so protective of me. And on that mission, you endangered many things just to save me. I knew how you felt in a way, but I just wasn't able to respond, and I was so caught up with Kakashi, that I never realized how good of a person you were to me." Rin, said blushing with her Hazel eyes slightly dilated.

Obito didn't even know what to say, he was frozen.

"I guess what I'm saying is...I love you Obito." Said Rin, which followed by a kiss.

Obito had never been a great kisser, seeing as though he had never kissed anyone before, but when kissing Rin he felt like a natural. The kiss almost lasted a minute before the two broke apart, almost out of breath.

"I guess I should thank you to Rin." Said Obito.

"And why's that?" She asked with a giggle.

"You always cheered me on, when my own family thought of me as a failure, you believed that I could push on. I was born into the strongest family on this continent but I didn't have the talent to show, but you never doubted me. Whenever I got hurt, you were also there at my side to nurse me back to health and make sure I wasn't injured. When my grandmother passed away you were the only one I had left who believed in me." Said Obito.

Rin had never noticed it but Obito was right. She was his only light in the darkness, figuratively speaking.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Asked Rin, grasping Obito's hands.

"I knew how you felt about Kakashi, and I didn't think that I could just get in the way of that." Obito said meekly.

Rin pulled his head toward her breasts, making the young Uchiha turn as red as his yet to be born cousin's favorite food.

"You are truly kind, Obito." Said Rin.

The two spent the rest of the night talking until Obito walked her back home. When he returned home, he slept well for the first time in years.

-X-

Fugaku sat in a meeting with the leader of the Hyuga clan Hiashi. The two had never been friends and barely knew one another in fact. Their respective clans were always competing to see who could be hired the most for the most expensive and dangerous missions. Now, the two clans had to speak with one another. Fugaku was no fool, and realized that the Uchiha were in a situation that couldn't be won through fighting.

As a clan head, Fugaku realized that friends were always more useful than enemies. With the Hidden Leaf's ethnic tensions growing between the Uchiha and the general populous, Fugaku was forced to make friends with the Hyuga.

"So you're telling me that the Hyuga faces the same fate as your people?" Hiashi asked.

"Emphatically, Hiashi-sama. Our Dojutsu may be more of a threat than yours, but your clan is powerful nonetheless. The Byakugan and the Gentle Fist are dangerous weapons, and now that the war is over, more children are being born into both our clans. With more children in powerful clans, the regular shinobi feel threatened by the power we wield. Nothing I say is without reason." Fugaku said.

Hiashi supposed Fugaku was right. He was forced to sacrifice his own brother so the village wouldn't go to war with the Hidden Cloud. How could the Hyuga protect themselves if they are privy to attacks and revealing of their secrets for the sake of the villages safety?

He was loyal to the village, but the clan always came before the village. Any clan head realized this truth.

"So what do you suggest Fugaku-sama?" Asked Hiashi.

"In the likely event that the Uchiha are attacked or moved again by the village, I plan to have an Exodus. The clan will leave in search of a new home. Like your clan, we have multiple hideouts all over Fire Country once used by our nomadic ancestors. Our clan has done enough personal missions and favors for the Daimyo's family that Konoha would be forced to let us go. Your clan will be the next clan to be closely watched, and the only way to be sure of it's safety is to take your clan to a village that truly appreciates it's people." Fugaku stated.

"Your proposition is fair in the sense of your clan's situation, but my clan is in fair standing with the village." Hiashi said.

"If I remember correctly, you all have had quite a few issues with your shinobi going rogue am I correct? Even one incident where a non-combatant Hyuga left to sell one of their eyes to the Hidden Cloud for a hefty sum of Ryo. My own Police Force had to recover the eye." Fugaku stated, poker-faced.

Hiashi was no fool and could tell that Fugaku was desperate to have an ally. His clan was in uneasy waters and there was no telling as to what would happen with the constant meetings that have been going on in the Uchiha area of the village.

"You are right, but you've also been drawing suspicion to yourselves with your recent meetings." Said Hiashi.

"So the village decided to use your Kekkei Genkai to spy on us huh?" Fugaku asked, not offended in the least.

"Respecting the villages wishes is the best way to make sure our reputation stays amiable." Hiashi replied with an almost invisible smirk.

Fugaku returned one and then got up.

"Well, I hope you will consider my offer. There is a high probability the Uchiha will not be residents of the Leaf in the coming years. Once we're gone...you're next." Said Fugaku in a manner of warning.

-X-

Obito woke up from a sleep that had no nightmares and actually a few experiences he would do many things to relive. Rin finally returned his feelings! Obito had never felt so emotionally stable before, so emotionally confident. He felt as though his own chakra was at ease now that the center of his attention was now returning his feelings to him.

In response to his feelings he had a hearty breakfast and got ready for the day.

When he sat down to begin reading a book, he heard a knocking on his door.

Obito opened the door, revealing an Uchiha from the Police Force.

"Lord Fugaku has assigned you to a mission, we leave in the next hour. Here is the document." Said the older Uchiha.

 _An S-Ranked mission to the Land Of Snow, and apparently the Uchiha clan was enlisted for this mission. A squad of four is being sent to Yuki No Kuni in order to overthrow a new dictator named Doto and...wipe out a clan of snow element wielders that are being enlisted by Doto. The client for the mission is Ai Kazahana._

"You are to prepare for this mission and meet us at the gates of the village at midnight." Said the older Uchiha.

Obito nodded, bowed, and closed the door.

Normally he would have jumped for joy at the thought of being sent on such a dangerous mission, but having experienced the mission to Kannabi Bridge, he realized how serious ninja business was. On top of that, he came extremely close to losing Rin, and his life. He had no choice in the mission and had to participate, but there was a likelihood of his death and that meant never seeing Rin again.

He sighed, realizing he hadn't any choice and prepared for the mission.

Obito spent the rest of his morning just reading and watching T.V from time to time, to clear his mind of the mission he had that was coming up. After hours of leisure, someone else knocked on the door. Obito opened it, revealing Anko Mitarashi.

"Hey bonehead, how are ya?" She greeted.

Obito didn't know how to respond, not really having known Anko very well.

"You in there long hair?" Asked Anko, gently knocking on Obito's forehead as if it were a door.

Obito gently moved her hand down and nodded.

"Our graduating class decided to have a party at the Hotsprings tonight, you wanna come out?" Asked Anko.

Obito thought about it. It was one last time to have fun with his friends before going on a dangerous mission. He figured it wouldn't hurt anything.

"Sure, I'll be there tonight but I can't stay overtime." Replied Obito.

"Great!" Said Anko as she left, waving with a smile.

Obito knew that she was faking it but she needed the meet-up way more than he did. The Uchiha clan sympathized with Anko, due to her standing with the village. Once she was abandoned by Orochimaru two years ago, the village treated her as a threat and flight risk.

Obito closed the door and decided to get ready ahead of time. Best to be punctual on the possibly last date with your friends.

-X-

Obito walked out of his home and entered the general area of Konoha. The stars were out tonight and they were extremely bright, causing many children to stray from their parents to get a better look at them. Obito smiled at the sight, wondering if he would have done that had his parents been alive. The bright lights around the village were nice, he never realized how lively a place could be.

Living in a military clan's compound could make you forget things like this or even become foreign to them.

Upon arrival at the hotsprings, Obito signed in, paid his cash and got undressed. He felt a little uncomfortable with the white substance showing, he knew that people would ask far too many questions about it so it was better to hide it. Using his Sharingan, Obito placed an elaborate genjutsu over himself, making it harder for anyone to realize there was one without looking at Obito's chakra flow.

Placing a towel around himself, Obito looked around for his friends' area before spotting Kakashi sitting down at an angle. Walking into the room, Kakashi instantly noticed him and waved. A small stool was free for him to use so Obito took a seat on it right next to Kakashi. They both cleaned themselves in comfortable silence before Obito broke it, in a more comfortable manner than he used to.

"How have things been? Since the mission ya'know." Obito said.

"Ah, they've been alright. After finding out you were alive, the nightmares went away. And on top of that, Jiraiya-sama has released a few new books recently, much more...entertaining than his novel." Said Kakashi.

"That's nice. Where's everyone else though?" Asked Obito.

"They went to go eat, they'll be back soon. They've been gone for at least an hour and that's usually more than how long it takes for the food to be ready." Kakashi replied.

Obito simply nodded. After cleaning up, they entered the hotspring and relaxed.

Both boys were lost in thought, free to think of anyone or anything without a care in the world as the heat and steam whisked their concerns away. Fifteen minutes of peace passed before their classmates entered the room.

The room was a joint one, so both genders were on opposite sides of the room. Asuma was with Kurenai, Ebisu and his team were doing whatever, and Anko was fighting with Guy? Rin came and joined Kakashi and Obito.

Obito smiled at the thought of being in a hotspring with Rin, but it wasn't just a thought, it was a reality. The team spoke with one another, trading jokes and stories, happy to be with one another despite everything that happened. Hours went by as they continued to enjoy one another's company, when ten o'clock hit, Kakashi said his farewell due to having an important mission the next day, leaving Obito and Rin to themselves.

Rin and Obito got closer and embraced one another in the hot spring.

Obito began caressing Rin's cheeks and hair as they enjoyed one another's embrace as a new couple. Obito at the moment was deciding on whether he should tell Rin about the mission. If he told her, she would be perpetually worried for only God know's how long, and if he didn't tell her then he doubted Fugaku would tell her anyways. She was his girlfriend now, and they trusted one another so he needed to tell her.

"Rin." Said Obito.

The teen's forest green hazel eyes turned up to Obito which caused his onyx eyes to gloss over in such a way that they turned brown. He steeled himself, knowing that those forest eyes would be a full well of water once he had to go on his mission.

"I'm going on a mission tomorrow, and it's an S-Rank one. I don't know how many other Uchiha's are going with me, but all I know is that we'll be gone for a bit. It's a very dangerous mission, but I can't tell you the specific details." Said Obito.

Wasn't that the truth...if she found out that he was assigned to wipe out a clan of people, he didn't know what her reaction would be.

Rin's eyes instantly shot open when he mentioned that it was an S-Ranked mission.

"I suppose I can't stop you, I know how much you've always wanted to do missions for your clan. I just hope that your clan head sends enough people so that you'll be in good hands, but I trust you, you have the Sharingan now which means you're a new you, a stronger you." Said Rin, in a happy but sad manner.

Obito then continued talking to her, and they ended their night on a proper note. Obito checked the time, it was 11:30 meaning he had 20 minutes to report to the Police Force Headquarters.

-X-

Obito packed his bags and left his home and made his way to the headquarters. After entering the ever cold building that he hated going to. After entering Fugaku's office, there were three other Uchiha's in the room. Hajime Uchiha, Hachiro, and a female named Jun.

"Good, you're here." Said Fugaku.

Fugaku then opened a safe and pulled out a hooded robe, ANBU armor, and an ANBU mask.

"Pack these in your bag and be sure to change into them once you commence your mission. The clan has a lot riding on this, and this isn't a mission on the books either, which is one of the many reasons why you're hiding your identity. Avoid using your Sharingan as much as possible unless you're in a battle in which you plan on killing the enemy. Now, be on your way." Said Fugaku.

Obito knelt and left the room with his fellow Uchiha's. Hajime was a middle-aged man with a lot of skill, and is a high-ranking member of the police force. He has sand colored hair and coal black eyes. Hachiro is a new recruit to the Police Force with a newly awakened Sharingan, he has purple hair and brown eyes. Jun was a part of an Uchiha family inside the village but returned to the district once her family members were robbed and killed, causing her to awaken her Sharingan and join the Police Force.

The team moved swiftly through the village and quickly left through the gates. They traveled in silence to the coast of the west of Fire Country, and soon decided to set up camp after a few hours of traveling.

Hajime created a fire while Hachiro went out hunting, leaving Jun and Obito by themselves. Obito took the opportunity to change into his ANBU clothes and mask. He was given the mask of a dog.

"Dog huh? That's what we'll refer to you as during the mission I guess." Said Jun with a kind smile, placing her mask on her face which resembled a lizard.

"So, why were you chosen for this mission, Jin-san?" Asked Obito.

"Same as you, difference is, one of us is a celebrity and the other isn't. To be honest, given the missions credentials, I would think that a more elite squad would be given the task of eliminating A-Ranked Ninja's and a clan with a Kekkei Genkai." Answered Jun.

"It might be because he wants to hone our skills. Concerning the conflict with the village, he might want us to be as experienced as we can be." Answered Obito.

The female Uchiha put a finger to her chin, and her eyes brightened once she had questions.

"I've been trained but I've never experienced real combat, but I know you fought in the war for two years. What is combat like?" She asked.

Obito chuckled.

"Given that you have the Sharingan, combat will be far easier for you than it was for me. Keep your cool and analyze as much as possible, and try to keep your distance when fighting. If there's one thing that can happen is getting far too close which can result in someone physically overpowering you, something you don't want. Since all four of us have the Sharingan, we should be able to sniff out traps within our line of sight. Beyond that, there isn't much to tell besides steeling your stomach for death." Said Obito.

Their conversation was interrupted as a kunai landed right between them, causing them both to separate.

Obito looked up, and saw multiple Iwa shinobi.

"All this Sharingan talk gets me hungry, hungry for one of your eyes." Said the shinobi.

Obito activated his Sharingan which gave him night-vision, and recognized the shinobi. Gari of the Hidden Stone, master of the Explosion Style.


End file.
